


Kairosclerosis

by Lem0n_Tree



Series: The dictionary of obscure sorrows [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blue Sonder (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Demon Tommy, Family Dynamics, Mentioned Burns, Other, Techno has some problems, Techno-centric, The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows, but he's mostly okey, demon Techno, demon Wilbur, fluff ig, forest spirit Philza, injuries, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lem0n_Tree/pseuds/Lem0n_Tree
Summary: Techno didn't like to think about his life that much. It was simply tiring, he could never find the right adjectives to describe it.The people he met along the way, however, were a completly different story._______________________________Technoblade realizes he is happy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The dictionary of obscure sorrows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083212
Kudos: 74





	Kairosclerosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a oneshot about my interpretation of Technoblade's character in the Blue Sonder AU. The AU credit goes to chewypepsicola on twt, their art is amazing, go check them out! It's my first time writing on ao3 and english isn't my first language, so please excuse any spelling mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

**kairosclerosis ******

_n. the moment you realize that you’re currently happy—consciously trying to savor the feeling—which prompts your intellect to identify it, pick it apart and put it in context, where it will slowly dissolve until it’s little more than an aftertaste. ___

__Technoblade sat on the forest floor with his knees to his chest and his elbows straightened out over his knees. The sitting position was a little silly, but it was comfortable as the last rays of the setting sun shone warmly down on him, and he didn't find it in himself to move. The sun drew long black shadows on the floor and all over Techno. He closed his eyes and let them dance on the insides of his eyelids. The voices have been quiet recently, and he could almost completely block them out. Just enough to be alone with his actual taughts, anyway.__

__Techno didn’t like to think about his life that much. It was simply tiring, he could never find the right adjectives to describe it. But sometimes, on evenings like this, when he was mercifully left alone, his mind still slipped in that direction. Thinking back to his very beginning, to his days in the Underworld, in Hell. To dread and misery that sometimes echoed in his ears as the screams of the tortured. To things he didn’t want to remember, but forgetting them would mean having to forget a significant part of his life._ _

__Such a thing were, for example, the voices, as he called them. The violent intrusive taughts, always stuck in his brain, always red, screeching, usually demanding blood. Sometimes they were barley a whisper, other times a roar so loud it made his head ache. They were never welcome, but they never seemed to care. Those voices came to him as something completely natural, because as ironic as it was, it still felt logical to be given a little souvenir when leaving such a place. Hell had imprinted itself in Techno’s subconsciousness, and it showed itself in the form of violent intruders in his mind. At first, he might have regretted even moving from the basement to the upper floor because of them, but he got used to them and learned to ignore them overtime. He remembered Philza once telling him about constants in their lives, and how there weren’t many, but you always had to get used to some. Technoblade taught the voices were a constant._ _

__They were not._ _

__He noticed it first during The Great Potato War. Then in the triumph of winning the Dream duel. Lastly, around certain people close to him. In conclusion, at specific times and around specific people, the voices disappeared. Well, they didn’t exactly disappear, they weren’t just replaced with emptiness. The place in his brain that they took up was simply filled with something else, with a different, much more pleasant emotion that Techno wasn’t familiar with. It never stayed for too long, and Techno suspected it was his own fault, for trying to find its origin. When he tried to look for the source of the nice feeling inside his head and chest, he would start calculating, picking it apart, and eventually the sensation melted away. Leaving Techno feeling…_ _

__…not bad, just dissatisfied._ _

__That was the reason Techno decided to think about the feeling only when it wasn’t present. He wanted to mentally dissect the events and people that provoked the sensation in him, to find the factors that tied them together, to put a name on it._ _

__But right now, sitting on the forest floor and watching the sun slowly drop behind the horizon, he realized he still hasn’t managed any of those things. But it wasn’t all bad. The times he tried often prompted him to think about his friends. Techno didn’t like to think about his life that much, but the people he met along the way were a different story._ _

__If he had to go in chronological order, first on his list would be Squid Kid. To Techno, Squid was competition. He never learned much about the man, but he greatly admired his devotion and dedication, and how he always seemed willing to take a challenge presented to him. He liked Squid’s ability to keep up with his pace, and how, after Techno walked away victorious, he was able to look him in the eye and congratulate him. Not without joking about a rematch, though._ _

__But if Squid was competition, Dream started as an enemy. What Techno had with Dream wasn’t a friendly bet, it was something much more complicated. During the time Technoblade met Dream, the latter was one of the most popular Hell’s demons in the Overworld, well known for his strength and fighting ability, but notorious for the public stunts he performed, simply called Manhunts. It got to his head a little too much, in Techno’s opinion. The first time the pair parted, they parted on a bad terms. Techno with a strong feeling of triumph, his bloodlust satisfied, and Dream with a nasty burn and a smiley face mask to hide it. They spoke from time to time after that, and neither of them brought up the feelings after their duel. They went together just fine. Still, Dream was someone Technoblade was unsure about._ _

__Philza was the first person that came to Techno naturally, as a friend. The forest spirit Techno had stumbled upon on one of his travel expeditions reminded him of himself somewhat. Techno used to feel lonely sometimes. Phil was also a little lonely, he taught. That’s why Techno decided to stay as a guest in the house in forest for a little while longer than he had planned. And then even longer. Until he got attached. Suddenly, Phil wasn’t just the forest guardian who offered Techno a roof over his head. He was a friend, and Techno didn’t want to leave him behind. So he offered to take Phil with him. Phil laughed at that. Not because it was funny, but because he appreciated Techno’s suggestion. And a little because of the irony. Phil would have loved to go, but… Phil had responsibilities, he had a forest to guard and protect. When Technoblade and Philza parted, the first made a promise; to think about his friend, to write him letters when he could, and someday to visit again. The latter smiled and shook his head, advising Techno to not make promises he doesn't intend to keep. But Techno kept his promise. And when he was traveling far south, when he organized an army and created The Antarctic Empire, Phil was a part of that. And when they saw each other again he got to hear all the cool stories Techno had. Philza was Technoblade’s best friend, the closest thing he had to family._ _

__Wilbur came to Techno as a threat. The Earthborn demon was smiley, and charming, and things Techno was not, and things Techno couldn’t quite understand. But he was also mischievous, a natural sweet-talker and scammer. Not only that, he was even a thief. Which brings Techno to the first time they met. Somewhere in the depths of Phil’s enchanted forest on that faithful day, Wilbur wasn’t directly a menace to Techno. But he was a menace to his gold. Techno had caught Wilbur stealing his possessions, Wil tried to sweet-talk his way out of trouble, and for some weird reason they ended up looking for Phil to somehow solve the dilemma. Maybe it was his visible confidence or his enjoyable personality, but during their little expedition, Wilbur had grown on Techno. So when the time arrived to leave Phil’s and go their separate ways again, Wil had suggested traveling together and Techno didn’t say no. Wilbur Soot and Technoblade arrived at Philza’s house as strangers in dispute, left as friends and travel partners._ _

__After that came Tommy. Tommy was a surprise. He seemed like a bother at first, more trouble than he was worth. But like Wilbur, Tommy grew on Techno. And quite literally, too! The demon child was the equivalent of a human teen before they knew, and he only got wilder with time. He was a lot like Wilbur, a scammer, a trickster, but there was also something childish about him. That wild curiosity, mixed with his loud character, made him kind of lovable in a way. He looked at Techno and Wilbur like two older brothers he strived to impress and imitate. Tommy was a surprise, and not a bad one._ _

__Tubbo, Techno wasn’t sure yet. He’s never had much experience with fallen angels, or angels in general. He hadn’t known the kid for long enough to really get a hold of who he was as a person, but he was quite sure he liked him. Tubbo also had no family. He had some bad things happen to him that haunted him, and that was something Techno could relate to. Tubbo was also part of the reason they were back at Phil’s right now. And angel unable to fly would be quite stupid, and obviously teaching the kid to fly was not something any od the demons could take upon themselves. Meaning, he was part of the reason Techno was sitting on the forest floor at the moment, watching the sunset. Part of the reason Techno’s chest was filling up with something warm._ _

__Happiness. It was a label enough, he didn’t need more. He didn’t need to know where it came from. He was happy right now, in this moment. And he wanted to share the sensation with the others._ _

__Techno slowly stood up, stretching his limbs. He blinked a couple times in the direction of the setting sun, and headed back to the forest house._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
